What to see?
by bcmuser1234
Summary: The Torchwood gang try to decide what musical to watch


**I hope that you enjoy this. Please review and comment!**

It was a quiet day in the hub, with little rift activity. Ianto was down in the archives like usual, if anyone was going to be down there it was him, the archives were his pride and joy and no one would go down there looking for something without the risk of him having a right go at you for messing everything up. He was trying to place paperwork into a folder as quickly and as neatly as possible before someone would most likely call for some of his amazing coffee.

Meanwhile upstairs Owen was just finishing off an autopsy of a newly discovered alien that not even Jack had ever seen before. It had electric green slimy, scaly skin and a forked tongue like a snake, its nose was just a couple of slits and it had big Chinese animated eyes that were a bright orange with golden flecks. It truly was a very strange and interesting discovery. After one last look at the extraordinary thing he headed up the stairs of the autopsy bay and up on to the hub base.

Even further up Jack was in his office closing the door to the wall safe after checking every alien artefact was safe and in good condition, this was his monthly routine and what kept him going on quiet days like this one. He then jumped up out of his comfy swivel chair, grabbed his coat, ran out the door of his office and onto the hub floor.

On the ground base of the hub Gwen and Toshiko were both at their desks on their computers. Unlike Gwen, Toshiko was actually doing her work, while Gwen was just internet surfing. Just as Owen reached the base floor Jack did too. "What's up kids, where's Ianto?" asked Jack slightly scaring Tosh with shock. "Think he's down in archives, like usual" Gwen said. Jack laughed a little and gave a quick smile. "Hey Jack I was just looking and there putting on a production of Oliver and I was just wondering if we could go, you know like a work trip, a bit of fun" Gwen asked with a small smile and a hopeful look on her face.

"Sure but does it have to be Oliver can't we see something else"

"You don't like Oliver, really, that's quite surprising"

"Why is it surprising?" questioned Jack. "It's just I thought you liked all musicals"

"And what gave you that impression"

"Well you are the one that goes around singing theme tunes and songs from musicals all the time"

"It's because I'm gay isn't it, that's why your picking on me. Just admit it" sobbed Jack jokingly.

"Calm down Jack I'm sorry ok. So not Oliver. Huh so what to see? What is your favourite musical then?" laughed Gwen.

"Let's get Ianto up here and we'll go round and find out what are all our favourite musicals then" Jack said giving them all a dazzling smile. "Ianto!" they shouted all at once. A few moments later Ianto came racing into the room. "I only made coffee a little while ago do you really need anymore" sighed Ianto.

"Well that wasn't what we wanted but now you mention it..."

"Jack! What did you want then?"

"Gwen wants to go see Oliver but I'm not so keen on that musical, so I want to know all your favourite musicals"

"So what's yours then Jack?"

"I personally like Le Cage aux Folles," smiled Jack.

"Trust you to pick the one musical full of men dressed in drag!" Laughed Ianto

"What it has a great storyline and they do get some really good looking guys in it."

"God Jack!" said Gwen trying to keep her laughter back.

"Ok so we all know my favourite musicals, who's next, Owen?"

"Unlike you guys, I don't watch musicals."

"Oh come on Owen, you have to pick one. I don't care if you watch them or not, just pick," said Gwen starting to get annoyed with him.

"Fine um... I like... Sweeney Todd the Demon Barber of Fleet Street."

"So you," said Jack not surprised at all.

"Oi what's that supposed to mean"

"Well it's not surprising that you of all people would pick the one musical where a guy goes around slitting people's throats and putting them into pies just to get revenge on one man"

Owen was about to say something but Ianto interrupted him "You have to agree that that is so you and there's no point in arguing with us you should just accept it and move on"

Owen muttered something under his breath but before Ianto could question it Toshiko piped up. "Your turn Ianto what's your favourite?"

"I happen to like The Rocky Horror Picture Show"

"Really!" stuttered Jack

"Yeah"

"No seriously!" Jack said shocked.

"Yes seriously, I really happen to love that musical, the songs are great especially the time warp, I love dancing to it, even got it on my phone as well"

They all looked slightly shocked at him until jack gave off one of his amazing smiles. "I guess I should of known after some of the things we've gotten up to after everyone else has gone home" laughed Jack winking at the younger man.

"Wow! Too much information!" shouted Owen, while Ianto went a bright shade of red.

"Actually after hearing that you've given me a few ideas" Jack said seductively with a huge grin on his face showing off his bright white shiny teeth.

"Jack please stop! Now!" shouted Owen once again hearing to much for his liking.

"What about you then Tosh?" questioned Ianto still blushing.

"I don't know why it's just I have always liked Chicago. Maybe it's because of the song where all the women in prison explain about their boyfriends and why they did what they did, it truly is a brilliant song, they got what they deserved to be honest"

"You go Tosh, I like your thinking" giggled Gwen, Toshiko slightly blushing after hearing that comment.

"What so if one of us was to annoy you would you then go and shot us or something" asked Owen with a little smile.

"If that's what she'd do then you would of been dead years ago Owen" laughed Jack. Owen scowled at Jack while everyone else tried to keep back there laughs. "Ok who's left then, oh yes you Gwen, so what is your favourite musical?" asked Jack.

"My favourite would have to be phantom of the opera"

"Oh I love that musical, its great!" said Jack

"See you do love all musicals"

"Oh not this again, really" said Ianto getting a little annoyed.

"Ok, ok but what to see" mused Jack

"Why don't we right the musical we want to see down on a piece of paper and then put it in a hat and then pick one out at random" suggested Ianto

"See that's why I love you, you genius" smiled Jack leaning in to him and kissing him gently on the lips. When Jack moved away you could very clearly see the blush starting to spread all over Ianto's face. Toshiko quickly walked over to her desk and started to rip a piece of paper into bits while Gwen went over to her desk and got a bunch of pens and Jack went into his office and came back out with a bowler hat.

"Why do you have a bowler hat?" asked Ianto

"Long story" said Jack smiling and reminiscing on his past which annoyed the others for he would never spill on it. Tosh then handed out the pieces of paper and they all wrote down a musical, folded up their pieces of paper and put them all in the hat. Jack then rolled up his sleeve and reached into the hat and picked out a piece of paper he then unfolded the paper and looked at it closely in awe. "It seems we're going to see The Rocky Horror Picture Show" as soon as Jack said this everyone turned and looked at Ianto while once again he turned a bright shade of red. Jack then picked up his coat, grabbed Ianto and pulled him to the paving stone lift and pulled him close in to himself."We'll see you guys at the top and get ready for the biggest transvestite fest of your life" laughed Jack before giving Ianto a passionate kiss and disappearing through the gap in the ceiling that was very quickly replaced by a paving stone.

By Tamsin Epton


End file.
